Euphoria
by SpecialHell
Summary: Adam accidentally gets drugged at work. Mild Slash. Adam/Mac.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. I'm not sure if this is exactly a fanfic cliché, but I've seen it done a few times under different guises and I think it's a fun idea. Basically, an accidental ingestion of a designer drug turns a character into a nymphomaniac. That character, in this case, is Adam. Enjoy._

* * *

"This is a pretty bug bust, Mac." Don was smiling as the criminals were led past them into waiting police cruisers. "The sheriff will want a press conference." Mac was pleased about the bust, and it showed on his face.

"As long as he doesn't ask me to be involved," He replied with a smirk. "I've got four different kinds of drug to identify back at the lab."

"Isn't that what you have lab techs for?" Don asked with a matching smirk. Mac shook his head ruefully.

"Maybe. Don't tell the sheriff that." Flack laughed aloud at this; clapping Mac on the back as they headed towards their cars.

(*~*~*)

"What do we have Adam?" Mac asked as he stepped into the lab. Adam turned to talk to his boss; the effects of a third cup of coffee clear to see.

"We have…" Adam trailed off as he turned; pointing to three samples on his workstation. "One sample of Crystal Meth, one LSD and a very dangerous compound of Crack. These guys were quite the entrepreneurs; very diverse." Mac smiled a little in approval before pointing to the fourth sample.

"Do you know what that is yet?"

"Not yet," Adam replied regretfully. "It's some kind of designer compound. I'm still working out all the details. As soon as I know, you'll know." Mac smiled at the reply. Adam smiled back before going back to his work. Mac left him to it; knowing how Adam needed his space to work at his best.

Adam bagged the three identified substances; signing the tabs automatically, and put them away. Turning quickly, Adam made a grab for the fourth sample; intending to look at it once more under the microscope. However, Adam's fingers didn't quite grip the dish, and it fell to the floor with a clatter. A puff of the yellow powder that had been the sample hit Adam's face as he crouched, without thinking, to retrieve the evidence. Standing up, Adam coughed as he hit the contamination alarm. Adam's lips tingled, and his head began to spin. He closed his eyes tight.

"Mac is gonna kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

Mac walked into the lab to see Adam sitting on a stool with Hawkes in front of him. The former ME was examining him, and Danny was standing in the corner; watching on with barely hidden worry.

"What happened?" Mac asked sternly; his own concern hardening his voice. Adam turned red upon seeing his boss, and Hawkes looked at him sympathetically.

"There was an accident," Danny fielded the question; used to Mac in his current mood. "Adam inhaled the unidentified compound. The doc's checking him out, but there don't seem to be any external symptoms."

"Sheldon, does he need to go to the hospital?" Adam was about to argue, and soon realised that was why Mac hadn't directed the question at him; the detective knew Adam would deny anything being wrong. Beside him, Hawkes shook his head.

"He should be fine. We'd better keep an eye on him, but there's no reason for a trip to the hospital just yet."

"Alright, Danny," Mac turned to the blonde. "Check everything we have left and log it into evidence. Hawkes, take Adam to my office; get him lying down for a while. I'll be in to check on things once I've logged the accident report." Danny and Hawkes responded appropriately, and Mac took one long look at Adam before turning and leaving.

(~*~*~)

Adam sighed in frustration as he lifted his head off the couch in Mac's office.

"Do I really need to lie down?" He asked Hawkes; who was reading a medical journal in a chair opposite him.

"Mac's orders," Sheldon replied, not looking up from the book. Adam sighed again, letting his head drop. They both knew what that meant. Mac's orders equated to divine intervention around here. Adam was not going to argue with that. The office door opened, and Adam lifted his head to see Mac looking over at the two men.

"Hawkes," Mac spoke; and his voice was much calmer than before. "We need to figure out what it is that Adam inhaled." Hawkes stood immediately in response.

"I'll get another sample." With one short look towards Adam, Sheldon left the room; his mind firmly on the work he had to do. Taking a deep breath, Adam moved to sit up, only to be stopped by Mac taking Hawkes' place beside him.

"I feel fine," Adam spoke timidly and received a pointed look from his boss. That look affected him more than it should have, and Adam felt heat rise up his neck. His mouth suddenly became very dry, and Adam decided the best thing to do was lie back down. This seemed to please Mac, who moved away to sit at his desk.

"I've got some work to do," Mac's voice was uncharacteristically soft, and Adam felt his eyes drifting closed. "I'll be right here if you need anything."

Mac smiled to himself when he heard Adam's breathing even out. This was short lived, however, because less than half an hour later, Adam began to shift uncomfortably on the sofa. Mac looked up in time to see Adam's eyes open.

"Are you alright?" Mac asked; concern tainting his voice. A soft smile spread across Adam's face and he sat up.

"I'm just peachy," Adam's voice was lower than normal, and alarm bells began to sound for Mac. Moving slowly, Mac stood up and rounded his desk. Adam stood up in mirror to Mac; walking slowly towards the older man.

"You should sit down," Mac said softly. Adam shook his head.

"I feel fine, Mac." Adam stopped a foot away from Mac; hands clenching and relaxing at his sides. Silently, Mac noted the light sheen of sweat forming on Adam's forehead. Swaying forward, Adam took a deep breath.  
"You smell nice." Adam's eyes were unnaturally bright; his nostrils flaring ever so slightly. Mac grabbed Adam by the shoulders, afraid the younger man would fall.

"Let's sit," Mac urged softly. With a soft, compliant smile, Adam moved as directed. Mac sat next to Adam; concern creasing his features. He looked up when the door opened, and Hawkes walked in.

"Mac, can I talk to you?" Mac looked from Adam to Hawkes; sighing inwardly at the worry he saw on Sheldon's face.

"Stay here," Mac spoke to Adam softly. "I'll be right back." Standing slowly, Mac led Hawkes outside.

"What is it?"

"We've identified the compound," Sheldon was agitated as he spoke. "It's a designer mix of ecstasy and amphetamines." Mac exhaled heavily.

"What are the symptoms?"

"From what I can tell we're looking for increased heart rate, feelings of elation, increased libido and a loss of inhibition. His temperature is likely to spike; slurred speech is possible. It's hard to tell exactly how this will affect him. He's had a lot of coffee; that's likely to speed up the process." Looking back shortly towards his office, Mac sighed.

"It's already affecting him; his temperature is up, heart rate is spiking. He's unsteady on his feet." Mac heard Hawkes' intake of breath.

"How long will the effects last?"

"Hard to say. It shouldn't last longer than the night. I'll do some research; see what I can dig up." Mac nodded reluctantly. "Mac, I don't think he should be alone tonight."

"He can come home with me. I'll keep an eye on his fever, and call you if anything goes wrong." Hawkes sighed in relief and nodded slowly. Patting Mac on the arm with a smile, Sheldon turned and walked away. Taking a deep breath, Mac turned back to the office and went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac closed the door as quietly as he could, but it seemed useless as Adam was right next to him within seconds. Mac wasn't sure what to say as he looked sideways at the younger man. His pupils were blown, and he didn't hesitate to lean on Mac's nearest shoulder. Mac stayed perfectly still; his back turned slightly to Adam where he'd been closing the door. With a soft sigh, Adam pressed his forehead against Mac's shoulder blade; letting out a ragged breath as he did.

"I don't feel so good, Mac," He admitted quietly.

"It's alright," Mac replied just as softly. He could feel the heat of Adam's head, even through layers of clothing. "I'm gonna take care of you." Moving slowly, Mac turned to look at Adam.  
"You're coming home with me tonight, ok?" Adam seemed unable to answer as he looked into Mac's eyes. Mac could see the vein pulsing in his neck now, and he knew there was not time to lose. Moving away briefly, Mac retrieved his keys and his coat before leading Adam out of his office.

(~*~*~)

By the time they got to Mac's apartment, Adam was leaning almost completely on the older man. He seemed unable and unwilling to support his own weight. Mac was worried about the speed of his heart-rate, which was pulsing a tattoo into Mac's hand as he held Adam upright.

"Adam," Mac called softly, pushing Adam up as carefully as he could. Adam looked bleary-eyed at Mac, an awkward smile playing across his lips.

"Really ruined your night, didn't I?" Adam asked; his speech slurring ever so slightly. Mac smiled at Adam and shook his head.

"We should get you to bed," Mac's voice was soft. Adam giggled.

"If you wanted to get me into bed, you could've asked before." Mac sighed inwardly as he led Adam towards the bedroom.

Leading Adam as slowly as he dared, Mac moved to seat the younger man. Adam seemed to have other ideas, and let himself fall backwards onto the bed; pulling Mac down with him. A lazy smile spread across Adam's face as he looked up at the shocked features of his boss. Barely a breath separated their bodies, and Mac's arms began to tremble with the effort of holding himself up. He was thankfully saved by the sound of his phone ringing. Mac moved to pull away, but Adam's grip tightened on his clothes.

"I have to answer that," Mac whispered. Adam stared at Mac a moment longer, before conceding with a short, jerky nod and letting Mac go. Pulling himself upright, Mac moved to his phone and answered it.

"Taylor."

"_Hey Mac, it's Hawkes. Just calling to see how Adam's doing."_ Mac looked over at Adam wearily, as the younger man pushed himself up on his elbows to watch Mac.

"Deteriorating," Mac answered honestly. "But it seems to be steady."

"_Alright. Well, he should be safe with you."_ Mac's brow creased at the statement.

"What do you mean?"

"_You remember I told you the symptoms of this drug include an increased libido?"_ Mac made a noise of confirmation. _"Well I dug deeper into it. Turns out this isn't the first case of its kind."_

"So what does that mean?" Mac asked; honestly confused now.

"_Mac, this drug doesn't create feelings; it heightens them. The only other case was reported two weeks ago, and the woman in question was described as extremely charged; but only towards her partner. They were out in a club full of people, and she never strayed once."_ Mac slowly began to understand, and now he was filled with a niggling fear.

"Ok Sheldon, thanks for calling."

"_No problem. If you get a chance, put Adam in a cold shower; his temperature it likely to get worse as the night progresses, but it will even out before it drops."_ Mac sighed internally and nodded although Hawkes couldn't see.

"I will. I'll call if his condition changes." Hawkes replied his thanks and they hung up. Mac turned to look at Adam; seeing the younger man staring at him intently. A thin film of sweat was shining across all his exposed skin, and Mac didn't know what to do. He had to stay in control of the situation, but hearing Hawkes' words and realizing Adam may have feelings for him caused Mac's head to spin. Taking a deep, silent breath, Mac moved towards Adam. It didn't matter how he was feeling right now; Adam needed him to be focused and strong. The younger man was under the influence, and anything he tried couldn't be called voluntary.

"C'mon," Mac said softly, holding a hand out to Adam. The younger man took it without question; pulling himself up and pressing against Mac with a smile. Mac turned his head away; unable to be that close to Adam right now. Adam, on the other hand, took this as a hint, and his lips found Mac's neck. Mac had to grit his teeth; Adam really knew what he was doing with those lips. Mac knew there would be no point in trying to talk to Adam; he didn't understand the implications of what he was doing. With a soft sigh Mac stepped back, effectively separating their bodies. He heard Adam whimper quietly at the loss, but forced himself not to dwell on it.  
"Your temperature is too high," Mac spoke; still not looking at Adam. "We need to get you cooled down." When he didn't get a reply, Mac turned to look at Adam. What he saw almost broke his heart. Adam was standing stiffly; a film of unshed tears covering his eyes.

"Don't you want me?" The question was barely loud enough to hear, but the pain that came with it made Mac step back towards Adam.

"Adam," Mac sighed; unsure of how to answer. "You've been drugged. I would never take advantage of you like this." Against his better judgement, Mac couldn't stop himself adding. "I care about you too much for that." This seemed to placate Adam for a moment. The hurt look was still in his eyes, but he nodded and let Mac lead him to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Mac watched Adam; the younger man enthralled in a fitful sleep. His temperature had evened out after the shower, and Mac felt relief at the thought that Adam would be ok. The shower itself had been a trial. Adam had asked in a low, sultry voice if Mac would like to join him, and Mac had to force himself to say no. He didn't understand where this sudden desire for Adam had come from although, if he let himself think about it, he'd realise it was there all along. Mac was a man of great control, but these were anything but normal circumstances. Here in his room, alone except for the unconscious man on his bed, Mac could admit to himself his feelings for Adam had been building for a while now. The first time he'd honestly noticed was after he got back from London. Hearing the stories of what happened to Adam at the hands of those gun-runners made his fists clench at his sides. He felt guilty that he hadn't stayed; hadn't checked that everyone was ok before flying off on vacation with his girlfriend. Mac shook his head to himself. Adam wouldn't have admitted anything was wrong if Mac had called. It had been the same when that house exploded; flinging Adam across the street. The young man hadn't stopped to take stock of his own injuries; he'd just made sure everyone else was ok. Mac had practically forced Adam to sit down and take a breath. No matter how weak Adam was perceived to be, Mac saw the true strength of the man, and that was what drew him in. Adam shifted in his sleep, and Mac looked over to him worriedly. He visibly deflated when he saw Adam still sleeping peacefully; his heart race had calmed and his skin was no longer shining with sweat. With a soft sigh, Mac decided it was ok to relax. Getting off the bed, Mac moved to a chair next to the bed and sat down heavily. With one last look at Adam, Mac let his head fall back and closed his eyes.

(~*~*~)

The sound of a phone ringing permeated Mac's senses and he slowly woke; automatically reaching for the offending object and answering.

"Taylor," Mac's voice was groggy and he still hadn't opened his eyes.

"_Mac; how's our patient doing?"_ Mac opened his eyes this time; looking over to the bed where Adam was still asleep.

"He's sleeping," Mac answered as relief washed over him. "His temperature evened out at around midnight and he slept through the night."

"_That's great. Will you be coming to work today, or do you want to keep an eye on Adam for a while?"_ Mac was about to say he'd be in soon, but one look back towards the bed and the words were tumbling out before he could stop them.

"I'll keep an eye on Adam for today. If he's feeling better, we'll both be in work tomorrow. There are sick day forms on my desk; ask Danny to fill them out for us." Sheldon replied positively, and they said their goodbyes. Mac dropped his phone to the table and stood up slowly. Adam didn't stir as Mac sat on the edge of the bed, and the older man took the opportunity to check Adam over. His skin had returned to a normal colour, his breathing was even and relaxed. Mac reached out and pressed his fingers lightly to Adam's throat; feeling the strong, steady beat of Adam's pulse. The touch roused Adam, his hand immediately moving to cover Mac's hand at his neck. Adam's eyes flickered open and immediately locked on to Mac's. Mac tried to move away, but Adam's hand tightened on his own as a small smile came to his lips.

"Morning," Adam whispered. Mac couldn't help smiling.

"Morning," He replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Adam answered before stopping to take stock of himself. "Calmer," He sighed. Mac tried to cover his worry at the contact he still had with Adam's skin.

"Do you remember-"

"Everything," Adam cut Mac off; his hand subconsciously tightening on Mac's wrist. "Thank you."

"For what?" Mac asked with a self-deprecating smile.

"For holding me off last night," Adam sat slowly, not letting go of Mac's hand but instead drawing it close to his chest. "I wouldn't have wanted our first time together to be…" Adam trailed off; as if realizing what he had just said. He'd all but admitted to wanting to sleep with his boss. To his surprise, Mac smiled softly.

"It's ok, Adam," Mac spoke when he saw the fear flash in Adam's eyes. "Sheldon explained the nature of the drug to me." Despite the words, Adam panicked. He dropped Mac's hand and tried to move away, only to be stopped by Mac taking his hand again. Slowly, Adam looked up. Mac was still wearing that same, reassuring smile. "It's ok." Mac repeated and it took Adam a moment to understand the true meaning. Once the pieces were connected, Adam sighed in relief; squeezing Mac's hand back slowly.  
"You should eat something," Mac said eventually; realizing what the time was. "You had a long night." Adam nodded and Mac moved off the bed. Adam followed quickly; pulling softly on Mac's arm to make the older man look. With stunted movements, Adam brought their heads together; laying a soft, timid kiss on Mac's lips. He pulled back to gauge Mac's reaction, but didn't have time to assess his expression as Mac pulled Adam back in and kissed him properly. Adam melted against Mac immediately; his hands wrapping around Mac's shoulders. Mac pulled back first, and for a second Adam chased his lips. Mac laughed softly at the display before his expression turned serious.  
"Breakfast," Mac spoke and Adam forced his eyes open.

"Ok," Adam answered; it seemed all he was capable of saying. Mac moved to leave the room, but Adam still had a hold on his arm, and he resisted. Mac turned back with a question in his eyes. Adam simple smiled before leading Mac back towards the bed and pulling him down. Mac was about to protest, but Adam settled down on his chest and wrapped and arm around his boss' waist.  
"Sleep first," Adam spoke softly. Mac laughed again and shook his head. Still, he wrapped his arm around Adam and closed his eyes.

The End


End file.
